


Say It Loud, Say It Clear

by mattygroves



Series: Here in California 'Verse [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Protest, M/M, just me working through the political panic with some fluff, trump puts the dick in dictator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygroves/pseuds/mattygroves
Summary: A brief interlude of the team heading into San Francisco to protest the Muslim Ban, set in my "Here in California 'Verse". Can be read as stand alone.





	

“Torren?” Teyla’s careful voice carried above the crowded platform at the Dublin BART station. She was not panicked, she knew one of her friends or her husband would have him.

“I got him,” said John, hoisting the toddler from his arms to his shoulders. Torren smiled and waved at his mama, his dark corkscrew curls swaying as he bobbed above the crowd.

When the train came, John brought Torren down again. Ronon stationed himself at the sliding doors to make sure they all got on, as Rodney juggled both his and John’s signs. “Maybe we should have picked out smaller poster board,” he muttered to himself.

“Nah,” John said, catching his words even amid the din, grinning as he watched Rodney struggle. He said excuse me to a mother and young teenage daughter—also carrying signs, though theirs were neon and glittery. John had to give them credit for style; their hijabs were on point—and scooted closer to Rodney, so they could lean together for balance as the train lurched. They kept their shoulders pressed together and Rodney let him arm slip around John’s waist.

Rodney’s sign was suitably verbose and insulting. The letters got smaller as they veered to the right of the poster in his cramped academic handwriting. John’s sign just said, “Trump puts the Dick in Dictator,” on one side and “Let Them In,” on the other.

Ronon’s sign was artistic and expletive laden, while Teyla and Kanaan had chosen the more popular phrases like, “No Ban, No Wall,” and “No Hate, No Fear, Immigrants Are Welcome Here.” Though one side of Teyla’s did say pointedly that immigrants were only welcome when forced to come on slave ships, but in snappier language

Torren had made his own small sign and it was the most colorful of all, if completely illegible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, come say hello on [tumblr!](http://mattygrovesfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
